1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire inflation pressure monitoring device. In particular, the present invention relates to a tire inflation pressure monitoring device and a vehicle having the same wherein the tire inflation pressure monitoring device includes a tire inflation pressure detecting section provided on the tire side for detecting a tire inflation pressure and a tire inflation pressure diagnosing section provided on the vehicle body side for receiving the result of detection of the tire inflation pressure from the tire inflation pressure detecting section, calibrating the result of detection of the tire inflation pressure received above to an inflation pressure at a reference atmospheric pressure, and diagnosing the inflation pressure calibrated above.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been developed a tire inflation pressure monitoring device which can accurately detect a tire inflation pressure irrespective of an altitude at a present position even during running of a vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-182324 discloses a tire inflation pressure monitoring device including a tire inflation pressure sensor for detecting a tire inflation pressure, an atmospheric pressure sensor for detecting an atmospheric pressure, a pressure converting unit for converting the tire inflation pressure into an inflation pressure at a reference atmospheric pressure according to the detected atmospheric pressure, an inflation pressure determining unit for determining whether or not the tire inflation pressure converted above falls within a normal range, and a transmitter for transmitting an abnormal value for the tire inflation pressure to the vehicle body side. All of the tire inflation pressure sensor, the atmospheric pressure sensor, the pressure converting unit, the inflation pressure determining unit, and the transmitter are provided on the tire side.
In the background art mentioned above the tire inflation pressure sensor and the atmospheric pressure sensor, the pressure converting means, and the inflation pressure determining means are provided on the tire side. Accordingly, the tire inflation pressure monitoring device may be increased in size and power consumption.